Nikolai Insinvia (Unitedverse)
Nikolai Insinvia is the original Kirin and the original holder of the title "Guardian 333: Kirin Justice Bringer". History Nikolai was from the first generation of Andromedans that evolved from the Numerons and became new species, alongside Cronian Shadowes. Unlike the original Astral and Barian, who created Guardians to stand beside them, Nikolai became the first Kirin Guardian himself; Guardian 333: Kirin Justice Bringer. Many believed Nikolai was crazy due to his unorthodox methods of solving problems, but they always proved effective in the end. Nikolai's in-depth history is shrouded in mystery. He married a Kirin woman named Mayleus and had a son named Bellecus. Living Status It is known that he chose his descendent, the current ruler of Kirin World, Etzio Driez, to wield the title of Kirin Justice Bringer. Because of this, Nikolai would have had to revoke his Guardianship in order to transfer it, it is unknown if he is still alive. Although, due to his advance age, it is likely he died soon after relinquishing his Guardianship. However, Cronian, the first Meskiath, was able to survive 5,000,000 years without Guardianship, so it is possible that their genetics being so close to the Numerons allowed for them to live agelessly. Powers and Abilities *'Kirin Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation': ***'Weapon Creation' ***'Increased Pain Tolerance:' Kirins can increase their pain threshold using their Aura. **'Light Manipulation:' ***'Light Ingestion:' Kirins can replenish their energy by eating light. It was very convienent that their world has 3 suns. **'Enhanced Stamina: '''Kirins have difficulty manifesting Aura outside of their bodies. However, this means their Aura reserve inside their bodies is much larger than the other species, so their bodies will release less fatigue toxins. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. However, it is impossible to completely erase the darkness in someone. Kirins can only purify darkness to the point that there is a balanced amount of light and darkness in that person's body. **'Wings:' ***'Flight': Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight ***'Aura Sense: Kirins can sense other beings nearby with their wings. **'''Danger Sense: ''Kirins had the ability to sense danger, but they all did it in a unique way. ***'Physical Danger Sense:' Kirins can sense if a stimuli poses potentially lethal threat to them. ***'Emotional Danger Sense: Kirins will have an internal reaction when they or someone close to them is going to be emotionally hurt. The Danger Sense will appear as what they will end up feeling once they are actually hurt. **C'onscious Psychosomatic Adaptaion: '''Known as "'Kirin Awareness," 'Kirins have the power to break out of a tough situation if they are aware of it. **'Cyromease Reflect: Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. **'Light' 'Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Former Powers *'Guardian Physiology:' Nikolai was the original "Guardian 333". **'Immortality:''' Guardians will live indefinitely and cannot die of natural causes.. The only way to kill a Guardian is with another Guardian. Category:Kirin Category:ESTJ Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Insinvia Royal Family Category:Prime